Bête noire
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Based off of the 1sentence LJ community. 50 sentences of insight into the underused pairing of WallyRachel.


Author's Note: There needs to be more WallyRachel in the world, and I am bored. Thus, this. Enjoy.

I own NOTHING. Just saying.

* * *

**Motion.**

Wally is left with his jaw on the floor as Rachel tackles him and saves his life in one motion.

**Cool.**

Rachel loves how hard he works at being cool and smooth when courting her, because though he fails miserably, he's adorable the whole time.

**Young.**

"No, Rachel's too young to die..."

**Last.**

If this is her last moment, she thinks as it fades to black, she's glad she spent it with him.

**Wrong.**

He knows it was wrong to dump Kuki so harshly, but he'd always had a problem with honesty.

**Gentle.**

Rachel is amazed at how fast he can go from gentle to protective.

**One.**

Number One is hurt, yet she knows that this is better than lying to him.

**Thousand.**

"For the thousandth time, Rachel's alive down there!"

**King.**

If she was the Queen of KND, so to speak, Wally was the King no one knew about.

**Learn.**

She had to learn to exercise patience with him.

**Blur.**

There was a flash of fire beside him, the ground dropped out from under his feet, then there was a blur of orange and blue as she caught him.

**Wait.**

"Wait!" he blushes, suddenly sheepish, "I never did thank you for saving me..."

**Change.**

"Flowers? For me?" her lips curve up into a smile, "I love them, Wally; tiger lilies are a nice change from roses."

**Command.**

"Leave me right now!" Rachel screams at him desperately as the roof begins to split in two, "That's a command, not a suggestion!"

**Hold.**

He ignores her command and holds her tighter to him.

**Need.**

"Is Wally alright? I need to know," are her first words upon awakening in Sector V.

**Vision.**

He can't see her, or how she's doing, when she's up at the Moonbase.

**Attention.**

"Hey, Number 362! Lookit me, I'm riding a flaming unicycle - AAH! IT BURNS!"

**Soul.**

She can feel it in her soul that he believes in her, so she presses on.

**Picture.**

A Polaroid of two blondes, with big smiles and their arms around each other, adorns the inside of Wally's locker.

**Fool.**

"You were all fools to EVER doubt her!" Wally cheers as she stumbles into the room after ten weeks of being MIA, "My woman's got some skills!"

**Mad.**

In spite of her lack of energy, Rachel has it in her to be mad and ask, "'Your woman'?"

**Child.**

He's childlike enough to make up for her incessant maturity.

**Now.**

They're one of those families with blonde parents and all blonde children.

**Shadow.**

Even on a simple stroll, he eyes the shadows for things that could harm her.

**Goodbye.**

"If I don't make it out of this alive, take this as my goodbye," she says softly before blowing a kiss at Wally and cutting the transmission.

**Hide.**

"Of course I came to get you!" he laughed in spite of the situation they were in, "Did you except me to just hide while my girlfriend went off to be all action-hero and kick ass?"

**Fortune.**

It's some kind of amazing fortune that she's been given a boyfriend who loves excitement and takes initative just like she does.

**Safe.**

Regardless of whether or not this was a good or sane idea, Rachel feels safe nestled in his arms after the battle.

**Ghost.**

If Wally were to die today, he'd come back as an annoyingly loud, protective ghost and watch over her.

**Book.**

After hearing him struggle through a book, she realizes she does not love him for his IQ.

**Eye.**

She was the only other blonde he knew with brown eyes that looked black under the right lighting.

**Never.**

No matter how many dangerous situations they got into, be it on purpose or accident, they never regretted a day they spent together.

**Sing.**

"I may not be strong or brave or smart," his voice shakes and his face is red; why did he let Kuki talk him into singing for Karaoke Night?

**Sudden.**

"Hey, wanna get married?" Rachel asks casually, suddenly, and happily as they finish off the last of the chili cheese fries.

**Stop.**

"Stop trying to be badass without me!" Wallabee screams at her, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to be on the receiving end of a 'Operative Terminated' call one day!"

**Time.**

When she kisses him and he finally breaks down sobbing, time ceases to exist.

**Wash.**

"Wally, I love you, but if you don't wash your socks more often, I _will_ end this marriage."

**Torn.**

She takes one look at his torn shirt, bloody nose and black eye, then scoops him up and carries him home like he weighs nothing.

**History.**

They have a long history of lapses in temper, things exploding in their wake, and suddenly finding themselves awkward when they want to be romantic.

**Power.**

Rachel would hand over all her power in a second if it meant Wally would stay where she could watch over him.

**Bother.**

Those girly slippers of hers really bother him, and he secretly vows to destroy them one day.

**God.**

"God, it's me, Wallabee, and I got a deal for ya: I'll go to church every Sunday from now until time ends if you can just DESTROY THOSE SLIPPERS, amen."

**Wall.**

There a wall around the subject of decomissioning and their relationship; neither can find it in them to talk about it.

**Naked.**

The slap she gives him was worth it, and worth the detention he's given for being in the girls locker room.

**Drive.**

"I'll drive you to the KND, but don't expect this to happen every time you eat brussel sprouts," twelve year old Rachel sighs at his shocked expression in the car's front mirror, "Don't give me that look, I've been driving with my dad since I was eight."

**Harm.**

The doctor is glad when the baby is finally delivered; a second longer and Wally was going to cause him bodily harm.

**Precious.**

"My precious baby boy," she smiles, and wraps her free arm around Wally, "What should we name him?

**Hunger.**

"Rachel!" he howls over the phone, causing her to cringe as he fumbles through the cabinets, "What do three year olds eat? Tuna?"

**Believe.**

Rachel firmly believes Wally is the most horrific, wonderful mistake she's ever made.


End file.
